


You've Got Something I Need

by Gohandinhand, PinkCanary



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Poe Dameron, Omega Verse, Polyamory, jedistormpilot, snuggle nests for everyone, spoiler: Finn did not pack enough snacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gohandinhand/pseuds/Gohandinhand, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkCanary/pseuds/PinkCanary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, it’s kind of the best.  Finn is quite willing to put up with being forced to spend two days every few months in close contact with the people that he loves the most in the galaxy.  Really, for the rest of his life, if he’s totally honest.  And so, on the next cycle, Finn is <i>ready</i> for it.</p><p>(Which is, of course, why everything starts to go weird somewhere around the third hour.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got Something I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Pink Canary:
> 
> Ok, so this is all gohandinhand's fault.
> 
> She reads too much omegaverse, even though she insists that she TOTALLY ISN'T INTO IT AT ALL and she kept badgering me to write some. So I did. And then we both stared at it for awhile, cocked our heads, and said, THIS NEEDS MORE SNUGGLING. So I tried again. Scrapped the entire thing, and started over. And got like 400 words in before I declared that I hated it and was going to sleep. So gohandinhand (her name is Sarah; we're both named Sarah and it gets confusing because it's like we're yelling at ourselves, but it's strangely all valid anyway) made me share the Google Doc with her and told me she would work on it a bit while I slept.
> 
> I woke up to like 2000 extra words, places where she had deleted/revised entire paragraphs I had written and only left Finn cursing, and altogether way more omegaverse lore than I was even aware existed.
> 
> So, this thing became an actual collaboration. The kind where we were both writing at the same time and then I drunkenly realized she had paused to watch me write porn like the creeper she is. 
> 
> (Also, she is drunk right now, and making me post this on my own, so I can really say whatever I want.)
> 
> ANYWAY, here it is. The time I (and Sarah, obviously -- see what I mean about the name thing?) wrote omegaverse fic. With huge amounts of gratitude to [Suzukiblu](http://suzukiblu.tumblr.com) for all her jedistormpilot omegaverse posts because they are awesome and adorable and hilarious and we love them so much. 
> 
> Gohandinhand: Gets no author's notes because she has drank enough rum that she should be dead right now and is leaving me to fend for myself. THANKS SWEETIE.  
> // I am not hungover anymore so, for the record, there was no badgering. YOU were the one that proposed writing an omegaverse fic whilst I was offering you other prompts so this one is all on you, sweetie. ;)
> 
> PinkCanary: Apparently gohandinhand pulled out receipts on me and [this is all my fault](http://gohandinhand.tumblr.com/post/144079318069). Typical. Also we have bickered in the comments on other people's fics before, so it should not surprise me that we would bicker in the A/N on our own fic.

“Really, it’s not that bad,” Poe says, when he first explains it soon after Poe and Finn and Rey became _Poe and Finn and Rey_. “A day or two of downtime, and then I’m back on my feet.”

And _not that bad_ is kind of the understatement of a lifetime, if you were to ask Finn. He and Rey like taking care of Poe, and a Poe that is overly physically affectionate and up for sex literally whenever they want it is the last thing that Finn would ever complain about. The first time it happens, a few weeks later, he and Rey build a kind of nest out of blankets and pillows in their quarters, and stockpile everyone’s favorite snacks. They spend a day and a half napping, and cuddling, and talking, and having _so much sex_.

Honestly, it’s kind of the best. Finn is quite willing to put up with being forced to spend two days every few months in close contact with the people that he loves the most in the galaxy. Really, for the rest of his life, if he’s totally honest.

And so, on the next cycle, Finn is _ready_ for it. He has snacks, and extra pillows and blankets, and _so much lube_ , and he and Rey are going to get so good at this whole thing. It’s going to be amazing. 

*

(Which is, of course, why everything starts to go weird somewhere around the third hour.)

Poe is curled up between Finn and Rey -- face buried in Rey’s neck, breathing deeply and in the blissed-out zone that he generally falls into soon after having sex. It seems to be a cycle: fuck, cuddle, nap, optimistically talk about plans for the future, which again leads to fucking, repeat. Anyway, they’re in the cuddle part of the cycle, Poe plastered close into Rey’s side, when she lets out an honest-to-god _purr_.

Finn considers himself to be somewhat of an expert in the sounds that Rey makes in bed. They’re all good sounds -- gasps and moans and sometimes, when things are going particularly well, an actual scream -- but this is definitely new. Particularly since Poe and Rey don’t really seem to be doing much. They’re just curled up around each other, snuggled into each other’s necks. 

Still, Finn just smiles over at them. It’s honestly kind of adorable. The whole thing.

The cuddle stage inevitably turns into the nap stage -- and naps are just _the best_ and not something that they normally have time for, but Finn is very committed to the concept whenever possible -- but Finn is jolted awake by an elbow in his ribs. 

“What are you doing?” he asks, trying to keep his voice quiet. And Rey just blinks up at him, eyes wide and sleepy and vulnerable, from where she was trying to burrow her way between him and Poe. She looks over at Poe apologetically, who looks only half-awake and just as confused as she does.

“Sorry,” she murmurs quietly, before settling herself back down on Poe’s other side. 

Poe tried to describe what being in heat was like, once. According to him, it’s not exactly _uncomfortable_ , but more of a strange combination of feeling restless and jumpy, and almost like there is somewhere you’re supposed to be and something you’re supposed to be doing, along with a profound craving for physical touch, both sexual and otherwise. 

“What can we do to help?” Rey had asked.

“Just touch me.”

And they had both taken that advice very seriously. As if they needed more encouragement. 

Now, Poe is lying on his stomach, and so Finn reaches out, stroking his fingers over the muscles that make up Poe’s shoulders and back. His fingertips dip into the indent of his spine briefly, before making their way up to his neck, and Poe groans quietly into the pillow in appreciation. Any skin-to-skin contact _helps_ , he’d explained, and Poe and Rey have made a habit of - in between satisfying the other cravings - this more mindless contact, rubbing and massaging the exposed swathe of flesh. 

But also, Rey is watching him from Poe’s other side, her eyes wide and dark and slightly out of focus. She presses her lips briefly against Poe’s temple, edging closer to his body.

It doesn’t seem to bother Poe at all, even when she shifts even closer, so that she’s practically on top of him, almost trying to push herself into Finn’s caress. And then it ceases to be _almost_ when she starts trying to burrow in between Poe and Finn, pushing his hands out of the way in the process.

“Rey!” he hisses, because _what the hell?_ Rey hardly ever agrees to be in the middle -- she feels too closed in, claustrophobic after years alone in the desert -- but during Poe’s heat there’s no question that he’s always, _always_ in the middle. The focus of their attentions.

“Sorry,” she says, again, but he knows her sorry face, and that is definitely not it. She settles back down across Poe, pressing her face into his neck in the same way that he had been doing to her earlier and squirming a little bit, her body “accidentally” falling into the space between Poe and Finn again. Finn throws his hands up, exasperated. 

“Stop it, Rey!” he says. Not too loudly, not wanting to disturb that contented purr coming from the mostly-comatose Poe, but severely enough, for him. Rey’s lips turn down immediately into a frown, and Finn waves one vexed hand at her, urging her firmly out of the way. Her eyes are big and sad as she scrambles back across Poe, not stopping until she’s reached the entirely opposite side of the bed, curling up in the fetal position with her back towards them. What, now she’s mad? Honestly, she’s being so _weird_ , and Finn has no idea what’s suddenly gotten into her. It’s not like Rey to be jealous, but he’s failing to come up with any other conclusions. 

And then he hears the subtle sniffling coming from Rey’s corner, and --

 _Shit_.

Poe clearly hears it, too, and he rolls face-up, a worried frown already spreading across his face. And that frees up the space for Finn to lean across the bed, placing one soothing hand on Rey’s back. 

She tenses, and it’s as if she both loves and hates the contact, leaning into at the same time he feels her muscles tense and a sobbing cry tears free from her chest. Finn pulls his hand away, conflicted. He’s suddenly unsure if offering comfort is the wisest move. 

Poe fills the space, drawing Rey into his arms, and she comes willingly, draping herself across his front and into his neck with a relieved sigh. And Finn is himself on the verge of feeling rejected but, there Rey goes _again_ , nuzzling into Poe’s pulse point, and there’s the subtle grind of her hips against Poe’s thigh, and…

 _Oh, kriff._

Still, Finn has to test out his theory, and so he takes his hand and strokes it over Rey’s back again. Just a light touch -- up one arm, and then down over her shoulder blade -- but Rey arches into his hand, groaning in pleasure even while her stiffened muscles betray her uncertainty. 

“Shit, Rey,” he starts, and when she opens her eyes to acknowledge his voice, he can see that her pupils are blown wide, just the same way that Poe’s are. _”Shit._ That was not a rejection,” he says firmly, and he feels her relax as if all of her muscles have just turned to liquid. 

And suddenly it all makes sense.

They’d obviously had this conversation when they first started dating. Poe is an omega, all stormtroopers are betas, and Rey had just shrugged. “Beta, I guess,” she’d said mildly, as if she hadn’t really ever put much thought into the matter.

But now?

“I think you’re in heat, Rey,” he says, and Rey’s eyes widen, but they don’t gain any more focus.

“Oh kriff, she totally is,” Poe adds, and Finn wasn’t really sure how much he’d been paying attention until now, but he suddenly seems much more coherent than he has in hours. “You smell _so good_ , Rey.”

But she’s nodding at this. “ _You_ smell so good,” she says, burying her nose back into his neck, as if to make the point. One of his hands comes up to the back of her neck so that he can hold her head against him as they breathe each other in eagerly.

But, still... 

“How is this possible?” Finn asks, finally. Because _really_.

Poe answers without drawing his face away from Rey. “Omegas who spend a lot of time together naturally synch up their heats. My heat probably pushed you straight into your first one. And it makes sense that you wouldn’t have had a heat on Jakku. The purpose of a heat is reproduction, and if you never had enough food or enough sleep or enough _anything_ , then reproduction takes a backseat to survival.”

It was hard to miss the way that Rey had changed in the months since she had arrived in D’Qar. She had always been strong, but her underfed look had given way to lean muscle and slender curves. It was a subtle change, but an important one; she just looked _healthier_. And apparently the changes weren’t just in her appearance. 

And now it’s just him -- one beta -- looking after _two_ omegas in heat, and -- 

_Kriff, did he bring enough snacks?_

*

For all of Finn’s internal panic, there doesn’t seem to be much for him to _do_ at the moment, honestly. Poe and Rey are still tangled around each other and purring contentedly into each other’s neck, and it doesn’t look like they plan on moving anytime soon. 

Most of the panic is probably coming from the near-miss with Rey. Rejecting your omega during a heat is emotionally _devastating_ , and for all that Rey doesn’t carry a claiming mark on her neck, she -- and Poe -- are unequivocally bonded to him. He tries to tamp down the guilt; he knows that Rey will be telling him in that no-nonsense way of hers as soon as her heat is done that he had no way of _knowing_ , and mustn’t beat himself up about it. 

So, he’s taking the opportunity to do it while she’s still heat-addled. He’d never claimed to be well-adjusted. 

Then Rey _whines_ at him, an actual, honest-to-god whimper, and Finn only halfway manages to repress his grin at her uncharacteristic neediness as he lays himself down, attempting to be the big spoon for both entangled omegas. Poe grabs one leg and tugs, and Finn ends up sprawled partly on top of Rey in order to hold Poe the way he’s demanding. But Rey isn’t complaining from where she’s crushed under his weight - in fact, he’d say those vibrations emitting from somewhere around his mid-torso are probably her purrs. 

Well, this is certainly new. 

The normal ebb and flow of the heat returns, with necessary adjustments. Poe and Rey may both be in heat, but that doesn’t mean they can’t help take care of the other -- thank the Force -- because there’s no way Finn would be able to make it through several days of both of them competing solely for his attention. 

Rey stirs into wakefulness a short while later, all teeth and tongue and slowly rolling hips. And if having sex with one omega in heat is something, then two of them is definitely something else. Especially taking into account their reactions to each other; it adds a new dimension that Finn could never have even imagined. The way that Poe seems to instinctively know exactly what Rey needs. His mouth and fingers working deftly to take her straight up to a back-arching plateau of pleasure, keep her there until she’s crying out beneath him, begging for release, and then push her over the toe-curling edge. 

And their heightened senses -- _gods_ \-- the way that Poe moans when he plunges his tongue inside of Rey. “How do you taste so good?” he pants against her soaked folds, and when Finn works his hand between Poe and the mattress to wrap his hand around Poe’s cock, he immediately spills himself into Finn’s fist. 

He and Poe work together to get Rey off a couple more times -- taking turns with fingers and tongues against her overheated skin -- before Finn can’t take it anymore, and they fuck quickly (Finn is too wound up for anything but) with Rey curled up contentedly next to them, unable to fight off a doze. 

Afterwards, she and Poe take turns being in the middle while they cuddle, although Rey seems to be taking more than her fair share, burrowing in between him and Poe again and again with an abashed -- but not really sorry -- look. It bugs Finn a little, on Poe’s behalf - he’s perpetually the peacemaker, beta through and through - although he tries not to show it. Poe must pick up on it anyway, because he curls into Finn while a sated Rey dozes next to them and murmurs into his ear. 

“It’s _fine_ , really. That first heat is intense, and it’s a hard adjustment - we just need to give her what she needs for now. It really isn’t bothering me at all. She’ll start leveling out by the next cycle, probably.”

So when a mostly-asleep Rey squeezes her way in between Poe and Finn yet _again_ a few minutes later, Finn sets aside his worry and pulls her into his chest. 

He can’t lie (he really can’t; Rey is perpetually going on about it being a liability), but it is really kriffing great getting to have an extra-snuggly Rey. It’s like her heat is making up for the times their casual physical intimacy has overwhelmed her in the past and given it back all at once. It’s wonderful, even when she tries to nuzzle even closer to him in her sleep, like she’s trying to draw herself into his body. 

Finn follows her into sleep, later rousing to the feel of something hard and sharp pressing into his shoulder blade. He’s rolled onto his back in his sleep, probably for a breather from the waves of heat Poe and Rey are emitting, and he's rolled onto - what _is_ that, actually? 

He awkwardly yanks at whatever’s trapped underneath him, and comes out with a tangle of wires and metal. He’s not sure what it is - some sort of component for an X-wing, maybe? 

More importantly, _what is it doing in the bed?_

Poe snorts, pulling Finn’s attention, and he glances over to find a sleepy but amused Poe watching Rey fondly. 

“She's nesting.” 

And there is - absolutely no question about that fact. Rey is nestled into Poe, and in between their bodies Finn can see the form of Rey’s doll just barely poking out. 

“I didn't even notice her getting up.” 

“I'm not sure she did,” Poe muses. “I'd be surprised if she'd be able to leave her nesting area by herself right now.” 

“Well, someone did _something_ ,” Finn grouses, moving the poky metal bits to the side table. 

“Well, it's… 4am now,” Poe checks his watch, “So at least nobody was up to encounter a doll floating down the corridor by itself. Probably.” 

Finn shakes his head. It’s all just kind of crazy and he can’t quite wrap his head around it, but Poe’s eyes are already closed again as he tightens his arms around Rey, and it _is_ 4:00 in the morning, so there really is nothing he can do about it all right at this very moment, even if he knew what to do. And so he nestles his head back onto Poe’s shoulder and allows himself to drift back to sleep, comforted by the sounds of Rey and Poe snoring quietly into each other’s necks.

*

When Finn wakes up again, it’s to an unexpected _emptiness_ surrounding him. It isn’t like they sleep right on top of each other every single night (well, not _every_ single night, at the very least…) but Finn has grown accustomed to having at least one of them pressed against him when they’re sleeping in the same bed. And given the way that Poe and Rey have both been attached to him for the last day, waking up alone is a bit unnerving. But then he can hear a low murmuring, more vibrations than actual words, and he finds himself sleepily inching forward in the bed, towards the quiet but comforting noise.

He’s still half asleep, and his chest finally bumps against another body -- Poe’s back, although he’s not awake enough to register that -- and he is immediately lulled back into a doze by the heat of Poe’s body, and the soothing vibrations as he speaks, quiet and low. 

But if Poe’s gentle murmuring is soothing, then Rey’s harsh _moan_? Well, that is anything but.

He wouldn’t say that he is suddenly wide awake, but definitely awake enough to open his eyes and check out just what his partners are actually doing. And it looks sweet enough -- Poe is framing Rey’s face with both of his hands as they lay face to face, foreheads touching. And Finn can’t see Poe’s face from this angle, but Rey’s eyes are closed and Poe’s lips are brushing her lips as he speaks, and Finn’s heart thumps wildly in his chest at the idea that they’re both _his_. That they’ve chosen to belong to him and to each other, and that he gets to see them like this when no one else does.

But then, he catches several of Poe’s whispered words, and suddenly -- _oh_ , he has an entirely different idea of just what is going on.

“It feels so good,” Poe is saying, “when Finn slides inside you. He normally feels good, of course, but it’s just _more_. So full, so stretched, like you were missing a part of yourself before, and now you’re complete.” And Rey is nodding, her forehead bumping against Poe’s, but she lets out an actual goddamned _whimper_ when he continues. 

“One day, you could fuck me, too, sweetheart. If you want to. You inside me, and Finn in my mouth. It would feel so good. So full. Like both of you are filling up all the empty spaces inside me. I’d do the same for you, if you want,” he says, before being cut off by Rey desperately pressing her mouth against his. Groaning against his lips, and pulling him even closer against her, like she didn’t realize the empty space was there until he said the words. As if she can bridge the gap between them, miniscule as it is. 

And the two of them are wrapped up in each other, but Finn isn’t even surprised when Poe feels the instant that he starts to harden against his backside. He gasps into Rey’s mouth, grinding backwards against Finn, even as Rey pushes him forward, still seeking to be part of both of them. 

Finn is pretty sure he knows what Rey has in mind when she suddenly uses one leg thrown over both of them to flip them, so that Poe lands on top of her and Finn on top of Poe. But, he also gets an accompanying flash inside his own mind -- sees Rey writhing beneath Poe while Finn fucks into him -- and he doesn’t think Rey is doing it on purpose, isn’t sure that she even knows that she’s doing it, but Poe gasps beneath him and he knows that it was her, anyway. 

“Kriff, Rey,” he says, and his voice sounds wrecked even to his own ears. She smiles against Poe’s mouth and once again, he’s charmed.

Rey watches closely, her eyes wide, as Finn applies a generous amount of lube to his hand, and then begins working a finger into Poe. “Oh,” she says, before trailing off, her mouth open in wonderment at the way that Poe’s eyes slide closed as he hovers above her. She’s smiling contentedly up at them, and then she pushes up on her elbows to press her lips against Poe’s, sweet and eager. A sharp contrast to the desperation of just moments before.

Poe groans against her mouth, pushes himself back against Finn’s hand, and so Finn adds a second finger, and then a third, letting Poe set the pace as he fucks himself on Finn’s hand. 

They’re so lovely; Poe’s head has dropped down on to Rey’s collarbone, and she is stroking her hand through his dark hair. Absorbing his shivers and shudders into her body. “Are you ready?” Finn asks, and Poe and Rey groan in unison.

He lets Poe get seated inside Rey first. Watches the expression on her face as he pushes inside her. The way her eyes slip closed and a smile teases the corners of her lips at the sensation of finally -- _finally_ being filled. “Oh,” she says again, a quiet breathy sound that makes Finn’s cock twitch eagerly. 

And oh god, he’s suddenly just so _ready_ to be inside them. He’s not even the one who is in heat, and yet somehow they are affecting him -- making him desperate to fulfil that need inside them, even if he doesn’t have alpha hormones himself. Still, he strokes his fingers down Poe’s spine; feels the other man shiver under his light touch. “How are you doing?” he asks, really hoping that the answer is anything that gets his dick inside Poe as quickly as possible.

And when the other man turns his head slightly, Finn can see how utterly _wrecked_ he is; trying desperately to keep still inside of Rey while he waits for Finn’s cock. “Please, Finn, _now_ ,” he groans, and that’s all Finn needs to slide himself inside him.

Poe is hot and tight; almost unbearably so, and he practically sobs when Finn is all the way inside. 

When he opens eyes that he didn’t even realize that he had closed, he sees that Rey is watching them again. Her eyes are glinting, and her smile is almost wolfish; feral and pleased, at the sight of the three of them finally joined together. But then she starts to move, fucking up against Poe’s cock, and Finn can’t stay still any longer.

It’s a little awkward at first, fucking down into Poe, while Rey rides him from the bottom. But Poe is tight around him and he’s making needy desperate little sounds, his hips jumping against his own. And Rey’s eyes have slid closed once again as she focuses on her own pleasure, on getting herself off against Poe’s cock. One of her hands comes up to grasp his shoulder, fingernails digging in, and it’s all Finn can do to keep it together. It just all feels so good, both of them surrounding him.

Poe is always intoxicating, but even more so when he’s like this -- all breathy noises, some words and some just wordless exhalations of pleasure, steadily increasing in volume until he suddenly drops his head down on to Rey’s shoulder and lets out a harsh cry of release. And thank god, because Finn is so close. _Needs_ to come, and Poe is so tight around him, and he can feel Rey’s hand drop down from his shoulder as she slips it down and between her legs, chasing her own orgasm. He opens his eyes, sees her with her head thrown back and her hand working furiously on her own clit, and that’s what does it for him. He can’t even stop himself, even as he’s conscious of not hurting Poe, who is still moaning wantonly beneath him, he needs to get off so badly. Distantly, he’s aware of Rey crying out, tensing beneath him, as he comes with a white-hot bolt of pleasure that runs straight up his back.

And really, he needs some time to recover. Possibly even needs _the rest of his life_ to recover. But he at least manages to pull out of Poe, rolling over on to his side so he can curl back into their sides. Poe is still cradled in Rey’s hips, his forehead pressed against her collarbone. 

And they’re warm, and kind of blissed-out, and he can feel the satisfaction rolling off them in waves. Also, neither of them seem at all inclined to move, and he honestly can’t blame them at all. They both seem pretty happy, cuddled up together, and he’s pretty content to just snuggle in and bask in their contentment.

Finn is almost asleep, and looking forward to not moving again for the foreseeable future (possibly ever), when suddenly Rey’s hips roll against Poe’s, and Poe lets out a little moan. Sleepy, for sure, but definitely interested. 

“Seriously, guys?” he asks, opening his eyes to look down at Rey. She’s grinning up at him, just a little bit sheepishly. But also, she’s biting her lip, and _oh_. 

Yep. 

*

“I know this isn’t what you signed up for,” Rey says later -- much later -- once a bit of lucidity has returned to her eyes and she’s working on decimating the entire stockpile of snacks.

And Finn can only blink at her in confusion. Because he actually literally has not signed up for _anything_ , as far as he knows. But this -- all of it, Rey chewing on a ration bar with her mouth open, and Poe fiddling with the compressor Rey ripped out of the Millennium Falcon and some old damaged x-wing shielding that has somehow ended up in his quarters, and the deep sex-sore ache in his muscles that is actually pretty pleasant in the ways that it brings back memories of just how he abused all of those muscles a few hours earlier -- _this_? 

This, is not something that ever needs to be _apologized_ for. 

Ever.

And so he tells her that. “It’s not what I expected,” he admits, before continuing. “But, it’s kind of awesome, anyway.”

Poe is nodding enthusiastically. “I’ve never gone through my heat with another omega before, but _gods_ , it’s amazing.”

Rey bites her lip, still looking just a little abashed about the entire thing. And Finn can kind of get it -- knows something about suddenly being thrust out of your comfort zone and into an entirely different world. “Seriously,” he says, “I have no complaints about being forced to spend a couple days every few months in close contact with you two.”

(Really, for the rest of his life, if he’s totally honest.)


End file.
